This invention relates to improvements in personal non-lethal defensive weapons rendering their construction and composition more economical to fabricate and assemble and more efficient and satisfactory in use. It features a unique means and method for installing a battery in a battery operated device having a particularly advantageous application to devices such as herein described.
More particularly the present invention provides improvements in the component construction and assembly of a non-lethal defensive weapon such as illustrated in the application for United States Letters Patent Ser. No. 771,786 filed Feb. 24, 1977 in the name of Burton M. Cantor, now abandoned and a continuation application Ser. No. 926,270, filed July 30, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851, dated Feb. 5, 1980. The disclosure in the said applications is the best and only pertinent prior art of which applicant is aware.
While the construction and function of the personal defense weapon such as disclosed in the aforementioned applications for patent is admirably suited for its intended application, recognition of the level of mechanical comprehension and lack of manual dexterity of a number of the contemplated users made it self-evident that there was a necessity for making the weapon more rugged and foolproof in construction and operation. In this respect it was found that the previous means of installing a battery such as required for proper operation of the device necessitated the application of wires which with rough handling of the weapon could come loose. In such case, absent mechanical knowledge and manual dexterity on the part of the user of the weapon, the user would have extreme difficulty in correcting the problem. Further, it was determined that the mount for the battery in the prior art weapon was not as secure nor as easily established and reestablished as one might desire. It was to produce such as this that the efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.